Ice Love: a Jelsa Love Story
by JelsaLover
Summary: Jack, Elsa, Merida And Hiccup are all attending the school of Hogwarts. On their second day of school Elsa and Jack meet Alcinous a cyclops who lives in the Forbidden Forest. When they're leaving Elsa finds a necklace with a green diamond in the middle. 6 year's later, the school will be having the Triwizard cup and the necklace starts to glow. (Jelsa and Mericcup!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey People! My name is JelsaLover. This is my First story! I hope you Like It! (Jelsa, Mericcup) This is my version of The Big Four... Jack, Elsa, Hiccup and Merida. See You at The end of the Chp! Bye.**

* * *

Ice Love

**Elsa's POV...**

Anna keep's on knocking on my door every day, it's annoying because i want to go out but i can't father doesn't let me...

I'm in my room, when i hear a knock on my window. -Toc, toc- i look out and there was a white owl with a letter wanting to come in. I open the window, and the letter fly's in not the ow. I look at the letter that was sitting on my bed "weird" i go over to it and it say's. -To Elsa of Arendelle- I wonder, Who would send me a letter?

I open it a little and take the note out. -Dear Elsa of Arendelle, it is my pleasure to tell you that the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to accept you this year. Professor Dumbledor. **A/N I know he's dead but in my story he's not! *Run's crying to a wall***

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry? That's awesome i'm totally going. This is so Cool! I'm going to ask father when he come's in my room at Five o'clock.

Its Five to two and i'm nervous. It's Five Ten and fathers not here! Where is he? ** 3 seconds later...** Father come's in. -Sorry i'm late, i had some work to do, so Elsa how are you feeling?- Said father. -Fine Dad, i have a question, this afternoon a letter came through my window, it's from the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry and...- i got interrupted by father. -And? What did it say? Did it accept you?- Said father cheerful. -Yes, how did you know? Well that doesn't matter can i go?- i said begging. - Of Course! When do you have to go?!- He said rushing me. -September!- i said happily. -Well Get Ready Cause You're Going!- said Father walking out of my room.

That Was nice! i´m going to a magical school! I can´t wait! for my luck we´re in August! I have to go get ready, like right now. I go to my letter and take out another note, it´s a list of things i need to buy...

**August 28 Ten day´s later... **It´s already August 28 i have everything ready for the next 3 days...

**September 1 Two day´s later... **I´m with father at the Train station 3/4, it took us a long time to get here but we made it. I see the train arrive, there are a ton of kids here. I go running to one of the train doors, i hug my father and i kiss on his cheek. -I love you dad, i´ll miss you.- i said with a tear comming down my cheek. - Me too! now go! you don´t want to be late on your first day!.- he said pushing me into the train.

I go in and i see a hall on the left and right, i go down the left one and i find one empty, i go in it and sit down. It´s kind of hot so i freeze the floor and make it snow, that´s better. Moments later... the train has the station and we´re on our way to HOGWARTS!

**A/N So! hi again, do you like? well tell me in the comments and also, if you were accepted to hogwarts how would you react?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi Reader's! Welcome to a new chapter of Ice Love! Guess who meets a special someone! Yes! Let the Jelsa** **begin! See you at the end!**

* * *

Ice Love: Chp 2

**Elsa's POV...**

-Toc, Toc- Was the noise on my door followed by it opening. - Hi! M'sorry to bother you, but all the other cabins are occupied. Do you mind?- said a red headed girl with a Scottish accent. -Come in! Sorry for the mess.- I said while defrosting the ice and snow.

-Wow, how'd you do that?- Said the girl coming in being followed by two boys . -Sorry for my manners , I'm Merida this is Hiccup and that's Jack over there. What's your name?- said Merida pointing at the white haired boy. -I'm Elsa of Arendelle, nice to meet you.- I said.

I look at everybody while they talk, especially Jack. **A/N JELSA!...** -What's that staff of yours?- I asked Jack. - Good question, why was it snowing in here? An answer for an answer.- said Jack leaning over to me. - I asked first.- I said leaning over to him. -Fair enough.-

Jack grabs his staff and he knocks it against the floor and it starts snowing. He looks back at me. - So?- he asked me. - Cute.- I said. I look at the snow and I move my fingers, I make two flying snow bunnies.

I look at Jack and he has his mouth wide open. - Close your mouth. You'll catch bugs.- I said moving my fingers and making the two bunnies explode. - Wow.- said everyone. -So... Are you coming here to get more powerful or what? Cause you really need it.- I said while eating snowflakes. - You're beautiful.- He said looking at me. **A/N YESSS! **-What?!- I yelled at him. -What!? I mean... You wish!- he said while rolling his eyes.

**Jack's POV...**

What am I thinking?! Why would I say that?! I'm such an idiot. Maybe she didn't hear me, she did say What?... okay just be cool, don't talk to her on the rest of the ride, Okay?. **A/N I know Jack's POV is short but I'm moving on to Elsa.**

**Elsa's POV...**

I'm next to Merida and we're talking of where we come from, she was surprised that I was a Princess, because she is too. After a while of talking Merida want's to talk to Hiccup so Jack sit's next to me...

I turn around and cross my leg's, when I look at him he was looking at me AGAIN! -Why are you always looking at me?- I asked him. -Because you're pretty...- said Jack, I blushed and he blushed back. I put my hand with my pinkie out. -Best Friends For Ever? A.K.A BFFS?- I ask him. He smirked and got his pinkie out. -Why Not?- He asked. The we locked pinkies...

**2 hours later...**

We're here! We're actually here! We are about to go out when Jack look's at me, we get up and I grab his hand. -Scared are we?- He asked me smirking. -Yes, but I also like you.- I said just to make him Blush, and he did he turned into a living tomato. I walk out the door with Jack. We walk out the train and we see this tall and big man yelling... -All First year's come with me!- said the man repeatedly.

Me and Jack started following him, we found Merida and Hiccup together. We're in a group of a lot of First years looking at a lot of boats in the Lake. - Well? Whatcha waiting for? Get in!- said the Big man. All of us get into one boat with the man and a blonde girl with really long hair. - Hi! I'm Rapunzel! Nice to meet you!.- Said Rapunzel. - Oh uh sorry, I'm Hagrid I run a few thing's here.- Said Hagrid starting the boat.

We're about to get to Hogwarts. - Hey why are you two holding hand's?- Asked Hiccup. - Jack started to blush. - Why did you two go without us?- I asked leaving Jack calm. - Uh...- Both of them said. Then we go to the Castle and it was GIGANTIC! It was fifteen time's more bigger than mine! The four of us started walking over towards it. We get to these big metal doors, with one step forward it opened by itself. Hagrid went in front of us and led the way.

We're in the castle on some Large stairs. This woman, I think a Professor, walked in the hallway in front of us, she stood there in front of us just looking. - Welcome Student's, I am professor Mcgonagall I teach transformations and I am the Head of Gryffindor House. In a few minutes we will go to the ceremony where all of you will be placed in your House's, now while you are waiting you can chat, Not Too Loudly.- Said the Professor. - What are house's?- I asked Jack, he just shook his shoulder's.

**5 minutes later...**

The professor came in again. - All right student's follow me.- said the professor happy. All of the student's followed her into a Big corredor that was filled with student's. The professor led us in front of the other professor's also the middle of the cafeteria. This really old man came up. - Welcome new student's, I am your headmaster Dumbledore. Before we begin the ceremony I have a very importante announcement to make. This year we will be receiving two very special student's...- Said Dumbledore. Please don't say my name, PLEASE don't say my name I begged in my head. - Their name's are Jack Frost and...- Said Dumbledore pointing at Jack. Please I beg of you don't say my name, I begged some more. - And Princess Elsa Of Arendelle, Please come up to let us see you're face's.- Said The headmaster signaling us.

Me and Jack look at each other and then we walk up to him. - Ah let me see you're face's.- He whispered. - I'm not going to say why you are special I'm going to let you show them.- He whispered again. - No, I can't.- I said holding my hand's that are covered by my glove's. - Elsa, I know you're afraid but you don't have to be, look at all of these student's, they're all trained to defend them selfs you can't harm them in any way.- Said Dumbledore putting his hand on my shoulder. - Okay... I guess you're right.- I said looking at all of them.

\- I'll go first, just drop in whenever you want.- Said Jack walking over to the tables with student's. Once he was in the middle he pointed his staff in the Air and made it snow, he started skating through the hole cafeteria macing snowball with his hands and hitting people with them, then he hit me with one, He want's to play he'll play. I start skating real fast and I start reverse skating so I can look at everybody, when I do I look at the snow and start making all type of snow and colorful animals. Pink Bunnies, Blue Bear's, Green Butterfly's, Black Cat's and White Dog's. Everyone looked amazed and starting clapping. I felt special... Me and Jack exploded all of the animal's and it stopped snowing.

We went back to the headmaster and he applaud us. He made us get back in line. We got back with Merida and Hiccup. The headmaster had a hat in his hand, then he gave it to Professor Mcgonagall. - I will now start calling name's and each one of you will sit here and then you will be placed in you're house's.- Said the professor with a scroll in her hand. She started calling names.

**2 names later...**

\- Elsa Arendelle.- said the professor. I went up to her and I sat down on the stool and she put the hat on me - Hmmm, very interesting, Brave, smart, at the same time. Confusing, witch one shall I put you in?- said the magical hat. - I don't know you shall decide.- I said to the hat. - Also full of Fear... is your sister all right?- asked the magical hat. What? how does he know that? - I don't know, father doesn't let me see her.- I said to the hat and he apologized.

\- Very tricky, what shall I do?- said the magical hat again. - Ah yes you'll do lovely here...- He said again. - GRYFFINDOR!- He yelled really loud. The professor took the hat off me. All of the Gryffindors started celebrating and I went running to the Gryffindor table and I sat down.

**Jack's POV...**

Elsa is in Gryffindor, in a few moment's I'm next. They said like 5 name's and then they said mine. - Jack Frost!.- Yelled the professor. I went and sat on the stool and she put the hat on me. - Ah... another Tricky one, Brave, smart but also naughty. Witch shall I put you in? With your girlfriend in Gryffindor? or in Slytherin?- The hat asked me. -She's not my girlfriend!- I almost yelled. - Quiet now... you say that but you really like her...- Said the hat and I blushed. - GRYFFINDOR!- said the hat. The professor took the hat off me and i went running over to the Gryffindor table next to Elsa, when I got there she hugged me real tight.

Merida and Hiccup also came in Gryffindor. Yes!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guy's! How are you? I hope you liked the last chapter! Well here we go Chapter 3 I hope you like it! See you at the end.**

** 10: THANKS! Punzie will appear later on the story I'm guessing the 5 or 6 chapter, don't worry in my next big five story she will**** appear. Thanks for your Review!. **

* * *

Ice Love Chp 3

**Elsa's POV...**

The four of us have been selected in Gryffindor. I think I over reacted when I hugged Jack. We are still Best friends so that's nice...

Today is our first class, Potions with professor Snape. Me and Merida share the same bedroom and our bed's are next to each other's. We got at 7 in the morning, got dressed we are wearing the Gryffindor uniform, and I put my hair in a nicely done bun. We go to the cafeteria to have breakfast. When we get there we see Jack all alone. We walk up to him and sit in front of him. - Where's Hiccup?- Asked Merida. - What? oh he's getting ready.- Said Jack Taking a sip out of his cup. Merida look's at me with one eyebrow lifted. - Wa?- I said stuffing my face with chocolate.- Nothing.- said Merida looking at Jack.

Jack look's at Merida and starts talking with her with signs. - Oh! Elsa. I forgot something in the room, I'll be right back!- she said running away. - Okay! see you in potion's!- I yelled even if she couldn't hear me. I look at Jack and He was looking at me, AGAIN. - Why are you alway's looking at me?- I ask him innocent. - You got some chocolate on your face.- He said pointing and laughing at my face. GREAT. - Oh sorry.- I said covering my face. - Don't cover your face, here.- he said taking the chocolate off. - Thank's- I said Blushing.

\- We should get going to clase.- I said standing up. Jack Started following me and when we got out he grabbed my hand. **CHU! ** Me and Jack are walking over to the potion's clase, still holding hand's. When we get there, I let go of his hand so the professor doesn't get a bad impression. We go in and we noticed we're late and there are two seats obviously. We go over there and sit down. - Late. My first two tardy's this year.- Said the professor that I assume is Professor Snape. - Sorry we're late, we got lost on our way.- I lied to him.

Potion's class went really slow, because it was really boring! At least our next class is Mystical Creatures... I love Mystical Creatures! They're like my Thing. I'm Walking with Merida down the hallway's to the class. When we get there Hiccup and Jack aren't sitting together again? - You sit with Jack I'll sit with Hiccup.- Merida said walking over to Hiccup. I walk over to Jack and I sit down next to Jack. - Hi.- I said as if I haven't seen him in day's. - Hi.- He did the same while brushing his hair.

The professor come's in, this time i'm not late. - Good morning class, I'm Professor Quill, I will be teaching you all about Mystical Creatures in our world.- Said professor Quill. **An hour or so later... **The class has already ended, all of the student's have already left the classroom. - Come on Elsa!- Yelled Hiccup. - Wait a minute I wanna ask something!- I yelled back.

I walked up to the professor. - Professor Quill? Sorry to bother you I just have some question's.- I said to the professor. - No Dear! Please! come sit!- She said pointing in front of her desk. - Thank's I was just wondering, Do any of the animals live near here?- I asked her. - Yes! all of them! they live in the forbidden forest.- Said the Professor. - Fascinating, Can I go there?- I asked her, she laughed. - By yourself? without Permission? No. But tonight I'm doing some research there, would you like to come?- She asked me. - Yes! I would Love to!- I said standing up happy. - Great! meet me here at midnight!.- said the professor. I nodded and walked out of the classroom.

**2 o'clock...**

It's already lunch time, AND I'M STARVING! Me, Merida and Hiccup are in the cafeteria, without Jack. - Where's Jack? I haven't seen him since the last class.- I asked Merida and Hiccup Shook their shoulder's. We started eating when Jack come's running in. - What are we having?- He asked us. - Everything.- Said Merida stuffing her face with everything.

**10 hour's later... ( 12 o'clock.)...**

I'm In my robe's and I'm about to go with the Professor. I walk out of my room, I find myself in the Gryffindors Common room, I walk over to the door and somebody Closes it in front of me. I look behind me and it was Jack. - Where are you going?- he asked me. - Oh I was just...- I got interrupted by Jack. - You're lying, I can tell because one of your eye's twitched.- Said Jack Pointing at my left eye. - Okay you caught me... I'm going to the Forbidden Forest with Professor Quill.- I said Opening the door. - To what? doesn't matter I'm coming.- Said Jack behind me. - Okay but you'll get bored.- I said walking out with him.

**10 minutes later at Professor's Quill Classroom...**

I knock on the door and I walk in with Jack. - Professor Quill?- I yelled. Me and Jack Walk over to her desk, she's not here. - Professor Quill!?- We both yelled. We start looking around. - Ah, sorry for keeping you, I was looking for my book. Ah you brought a friend!- Said Professor Quill behind us, both of us jumped. - Shall we?- she asked walking to the door. Me and Jack followed her.

**30 minutes later...**

We're finally here! The entrance to the forbidden forest, I see why they call it that. We walk into the forest. It's been a while now and we haven't seen anything. Some bird jumped out of nowhere and I jumped, then I start holding Jack's Hand. We get to what I will call the center of the forest, the professor stop's us. - Okay well, we are looking for a Cyclops. Okay?, I'll go through here and you two over there.- Said the professor walking down her direction.

Me and Jack are walking through our direction. - A cyclops is the one that has one eye in the middle right?- Asked Jack, I giggled at him. - Yes Jack.- I said looking goofy at him. We keep walking in silence but it's not awkward. - So... since we're best friend's we gotta put nick name's right?- Said Jack brushing his hair. - I think that's what couple's do.- I said. - But we're a couple.- Said Jack, I looked at him weird. - I mean we're a couple of friend's.- Said Jack coughing. - Yes Jack, I guess we are.- I said putting a streak of my hair behind my ear.

**Jack's POV...**

Great Jack, just great. We're a couple? Of friend's? Really? nice going idiot. Me and Elsa are walking through the forest when there's this terrible smell. - That's ware wolf, if you're wondering about the smell.- Said Elsa. - Even I smell better than this.- I said covering my nose. We get to this place where it's full of blood. - Eww. I'm not walking through there.- Said Elsa backing up. - Okay, prefer flying?- I asked her. - Yeah but how are we going to fly?- She asked me. I went flying up in the air above her. -Jack? Jack!?- She yelled. - Up here!- I yelled back at her. - I wanna!- she said putting her hands up.

\- Okay just wait a sec.- I said flying back next to her. - Grab onto me. Tight.- I said to Elsa. - Oka... Ahhhhhh.- Yelled Elsa. When we where up in the sky. We are flying past the night clouds. - It's so beautiful.- Said Elsa looking down. After a while of flying and no Cyclops. - So, what's your story?- I asked Elsa. - My story? Um okay, I was born in Arendelle, I have a younger sister called Anna, and... well nothing that's me.- She said looking around, I noticed there was something missing cause she didn't talk about it but I'll just leave her.

We keep flying around when Elsa tugs my shoulder and points down, I look at what she was pointing and there it was, A Cyclops. - There It is.- Elsa said excited. I zoomed down behind it. Wow! that is Big! I said in my head without alarming him.

**Elsa's POV...**

We're behind the Cyclops, Wow my first Mythical Creature, I'm going to talk to him. - Ahem, Hello my name is Elsa and this is Jack, we're student's at the school Of Hogwarts, and we're here to investigate.- I said taking my notebook out, the Cyclops turns around and looks at us... He leans over to me and pick's me up. Jack is about to attack him, - No! Wait!.- I yelled at Jack, I look at the Cyclops and he's looking at me with his Big Eye. - Hi.- I said scared. - I'm Alcinous, The king of Cyclops. I do not care for your business here. If you leave now I will spare your live's if not you may suffer in pain.- Yelled Alcinous in my face. - Okay... just put me down and we will go.- I said slowly.

The Cyclops looks at Jack and throws me on the floor, when I touch the ground I hear this cracking noise of Ice, Weird is it me? It can't be my power's have calmed down since the moment I got here. I look behind me and the Cyclops was frozen. I look at Jack and he has his staff out. - What did you do that for?!- I yelled at him. - I was saving you!.- He yelled back. - He was letting us go! You don't freeze someone like that! Even if he let's you go!- I yelled again. - Well I'm sorry, AT LEAST HE'S NOT DEAD!- He yelled back. - Just unfreeze him and we will go.- I said calming down a little. - No, if I unfreeze him he'll just eat us alive.- Said Jack Pointing at him. - But Ice like this defrosts in 5 years, wait doesn't matter let's go Professor Quill will be worried.- I said to him, he didn't say anything he just went walking. I start walking when I see this necklace with a green diamond in the middle, I pick it up And I follow Jack back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi Guy´S! Welcome TO a New Chapter Of Ice Love. Thank to all of you that have read my story! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! You´ll find out about the necklace in chapter 6, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Ice Love Chp 4

**6 Year´s Later...**

**Jack´s POV...**

I haven´t heard from Elsa all summer. What happened? Tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts. This year I´m asking Elsa out. Hiccup and Merida have been dating since last year, Great, Hiccup get´s a girlfriend before me!

**Elsa´s POV...**

Jack hasn´t written a single letter to me, NOT ONE! Maybe he´s not into me anymore. Hiccup and Merida are really cute together, but they won´t stop kissing each other! I hope Jack likes me...

**12 hours later...**

-Bye Elsa I'm going to miss you a lot.- said Dad. - Me too Dad.- I kiss him on the cheek and I go running to find Merida. I'm next to the train door, - Hi.- said Jack behind me. - Hi, have you seen Merida?- I asked him without looking at him. - Yes, she's on the train with Hiccup come I'll take you.- He said grabbing my hand and taking me to Merida's cabin.

Jack's literally dragging me through the hall. Until we get there. We go in and they're kissing, really guy's? - Guy's stop kissing, you'll get mush!- I said joking to them. Merida turns around and hug's me real tight. - Ugh! I missed you so much!- She yelled in my ear. - Me Too!- I yelled back. I look at Hiccup and I hug him real tight. - How's the girlfriend?- I asked him. - Great.- He said looking at Merida.

I sit down. Jack's looking at me, just like every year. - Dude, stop looking at me like that, you look like a raper or something.- I said acting real annoyed. - Why haven't you send me a letter in like all summer?- He asked me and I chuckle. - Why haven't you, send me a letter all summer?- I asked him back, and he smirks. -Touche, snowflake, touche.- He said. I hug him real tight and whispered... - I missed you.- I whispered in his ear. - Me too.- He said hugging me back. I stop hugging him, then I look at Merida and she's kissing Hiccup. - Wanna Try?- Jack asked me. - Okay.- I said to him.

Really? Did I just say that? Are we going to kiss? Jack Pull's me next to him and lean's over to me and we're about to kiss. - What are you guy's waiting for?- I hear a voice behind Jack. We both look at him, and it was this guy from Slytherin. Jack get's up and put's his hand's in fists. - Oh shit.- They boy say's and start's running away. - You better run you asshole!- Jack yells and starts running behind him.

**Jack's POV...**

-Dude!, you know I like Elsa why did you ruin that for me?- I said to Flynn. - I'm sorry, but it was hilarious. You guy's were going in slow mo.- He said laughing. - Ugh! I hate you.- I said walking away from him. - I love you too sweetie.- He said behind me. I walk away and back to the cabin, okay when I get there I have to ask her out, or I'll Be and Idiot. I get there and I see Merida and Hiccup are still kissing and Elsa is making little snowflake's.

I go in and I sit next to her. She look's at me and blushes, then look's away. I love her when she blushes. - Hey Elsa? I was wondering...- I asked her. - Yes Jack?- She asked me while holding my hand. -If you...'re going to the forbidden forest this year?- nice going Jack. - Oh, no I guess I'm not.- Said Elsa letting go of my hand. :(.

**Elsa's POV...**

Okay, I'm hopeless. Really Jack? ugh, I Blame myself.

**2 hour's later...**

We're in the castle having dinner, the plate's filled with wonder's of food. Dumbledore get's up from his seat. -Welcome students for a new school year, I have two important announcements to make: 1)We have a new professor for defense against the dark arts this year Professor NutFel. 2) This year at Hogwarts we will be realizing the Triwizard cup. (WIZ). I am glad to present the school of Drumstrang!- Said Professor Dumbledore while clapping. Seconds later the door's burst open then came out the boy's of Drumstrang, they came walking in so manly, The first one witch I think is the toughest, look's at me and winks and so I blushed. I look at Jack, and he was looking at me all Jealous. They preformed for a while...

-And the Ladies of Beaxbation's.- Said professor Dumbledore again, but this time a bunch of dancing women in blue robes come in all of them are pretty... they're dancing around when one blow's a kiss at Jack. I get real Jealous and I start eating more like killing my food. Jack look's at me and I look at him super Mad. -What?- He said acting innocent, I just keep eating my food.

-Everyone who want's to put their name in the cup, shall go to the common hall... thank you Student's for all your attention you shall eat...- Professor Dumbledor said while sitting down.

We all turn around to look at each other... - I'm going to put my name in the cup.- Said Jack. - Don't you dare. It's really dangerous Jack, why do you think they put the age rule?- I said in my serious tone. - Yeah but the cup won't chose anyone who isn't worthy, I'll put my name in, What are the chances of me getting picked anyway?- Said Jack putting his hand on my shoulder. Hiccup look's behind him and turns back to us. - I hear that Flynn Rider is putting his name in the cup...- He said eating his food. - Yeah he's cool, we're going drinking on Friday.- Said Jack, Merida and Hiccup look at him with wide eye's. - Since when do you drink?- I asked sounding unimpressed. - I dunno, a year ago?- He said shrugging his shoulder's.

\- Then why haven't you asked me to go with you?- I asked him, not that I drink but I can start. - Wa... Since when do you drink?- He said, nice save. - I don't that doesn't mean I can't.- I said turning to him. - Okay then, Friday with me and Flynn, at 10:30.- He said, finally he asked me. After a while of eating and laughing I hear a voice behind me. - What a lovely smile mi'lady.- A voice said behind me.- Why thanks?- I said back, looking at him it was the same guy that winked at me. - I'm John, What is your name?- John said while grabbing my hand. - Elsa, Hi.- I said fangirling a bit, he kisses my hand, - A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, A pleasure to meet you Elsa.- Said John putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. - Woah, back off man.- Said Jack standing up. - Jack, Back off. He's just introducing himself.- I said putting my hand on him.

He didn't say anything he just gave John a dead glare and left with his staff. John bowed at me, - I will see you soon mi'lady.- With that he turned around and walked away. Hiccup and Merida started cheering and laughing and clapping. - Jack's jealous.- They sung together. - Of what I asked them.- Obviously they looked at me as if I was crazy. - He obviously like's you.- Said Hiccup, I started to smile and blush and look at the food. - Oh my fucking god! You like him too don't ya?- Merida asked me. - No, I don't... Okay maybe I do.- I said confessing... Merida and Hiccup started dancing around catching everyone's attention.

**Hey guy's! Yes! He finally asked her out... But will John interfear? Maybe, maybe not... okay I need an OC, Has to be a girl from Beaxbation's school to compete in the triwizard cup... THX for reading, please follow, favorite, or review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guy's, What up? I am going to offer you guys something...**

**If we get to Ten reviews, I am going to put a hole bunch of Jelsa in the next Chp like A LOT! but only with one consequence! And I'll post it on Monday.**

**You guy's should take this, I mean I start school again on Tuesday. Soooo, yeah Take it come on. I know you want to...**

**Okay just joking so 10 reviews guys I know you can do it!**

**Thanks for all your attention.**

**BYE-BYE! Kisses and warm hugs to all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello hello hello wonderful people. Le me is back with a new chapter after a loonng while. I am very sorry but I will try to update more!! thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!...**

_Third person view._

Elsa lay down on her bed in her room on a warm Thursday evening. She had been studying for a while but decided to have a little break. She hummed softly to herself when a green light flickered in the corner of her eye. Elsa, confused, sat up from her laying position and look towards the direction of the light. She tilted her head slightly seeing that it came from under her desk. Elsa couldn't see what was creating this light so, she got up and walked towards it.

When she got to her desk, she ducked down and saw a gold necklace with a green emerald in the center, shining. Elsa reached out to touch this and just as the tip of her finger made contact with the necklace, Elsa sat up on her bed confused. She took a deep breath realizing that what had just happened was only a dream, and that there was no necklace under her desk. She shook her head at her stupidity and layed back down on her bed, thinking.

Why was that necklace so familiar to her? she could've sworn that she recognized it from some place but... from where?

Just as she sighed in defeat, Merida stormed into the room and dropped herself onto her bed. Elsa sat up once again and looked towards her...

_"What's wrong Merida?" _Elsa asked curious.

_"Ugh. It's Hiccup, he- he's talking to this girl Astrid." _she mumbles groaning into her pillow.

Elsa laughs and Merida looks up and glares at her.

_"So you're jealous?" _Elsa lightly teased Merida, making her change her expression.

_"Of course not! I. Merida. Princess is not jealous of some tough blonde, skinny, and Slytherin twat!" _She barks out crossing her arms, Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

_"Now you just sound like your mother" _Elsa commented on her friends childish attitude.

Merida gasps and stands up.

_"How dare you! I am not like that... like that..." _Merida stumbles on her words, not wanting to offend her mother but honestly Merida didn't want to be like her.

Merida slouched back and fell into her bed. She looks to towards the ceiling that is decorated with many stars that glow lightly in the dark. she close her eyes and takes a deep breath. Elsa watches her and then gets up. Walking towards her and sitting down next to her.

_"Mer, Hiccup would be very stupid to leave. 1 because you are a great woman and there is no one better and 2 because if he does leave you you'll kill him" _Elsa offers her a warm smile and Merida couldn't help but laugh a bit.

She nods and sits up.

_"Thanks Elsa" _she leans over to hug her. _"You're the best" _Elsa smiles and hugs her back.

The two friends continue to bond with each other throughout the evening, talking about classes, or boys Jack and Hiccup to be precise, just as normal girls their age do. That is until they were interrupted by a knock on their door. Seeing nothing weird to this, Elsa excuses herself and gets up making her way to the door. Not knowing who to expect she opens the door and her eyes widen and her mouth drops.

Standing in front of her, was John, the boy she had only met two days ago holding a bouquet of white flowers. He has a wide grin plastered on his face. When the door opens and he see's Elsa he bows down.

_"Mi lady" _He stands up straight. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just wanted to stop by and give you these flowers."_ He puts his hand with the flowers out for Elsa to grab.

Elsa blushes lightly and doesn't know how to answer. She is completely suprised that He would come all the way to her dorm to hand her the flowers in a very formal way rather than just sending an owl, Elsa found this very romantic and thoughtful.

_"I... thank you, they're so beautiful!" _Elsa takes them and gives them a light sniff.

_"Oh Elsa, Im afraid that only you get to be called beautiful today and everyday." _He smiles. _"I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to get a Butterbeer with me tomorrow, so we could get to know each other?"_ He asks Elsa, tugging on his collar a bit showing that he was nervous to ask this.

Elsa was flattered, and completely forgetting her plans with Jack tomorrow she gladly accepted his offer. _"I would love to go out with you tomorrow."_

His face lights up immediately. _"I- I guess I'll pick you up at 8?" _Elsa nods and John grins.

After this they exchange their goodbyes and Elsa shuts the door, she turns around and places her back against the door. Merida was completely confused about what had just happened.

_"I don't understand, I thought you liked Jack?" _Merida asks atat her blushing friend.

_"Yeah... so did I" _Elsa smiles at the small moment she had just shared with John.

**_Meanwhile, in the common room..._**

Jack lays down on the couch with an open book plastered against his face, He had been, or rather attempted to study but failed miserably and fell asleep.

Hiccup, on the other hand, had just come back from the library confused from his girlfriends actions minutes ago. He spots his best friend on the couch and makes his way to a couch next to his. He sits down.

_"Jack I don't know what's wrong with Mer... She's acting weird." _this one didn't answer him. He sighs and continues. _"I was tutoring Astrid in the library, remember that I told you that she was a friend of mine from Berk? yeah that one." _Instead of getting a clear response from his friend, this one just snores.

Hiccup turns to look at him and mentally groans seeing that he was talking to himself. he gets up and takes the book off his face and sets it down. He leans down so his mouth is next to his ear.

_"WAKE UP!" _He yells into his ear and Jack sits up at once scarred. "Tooth fairy! " He screams when he is awoken from his dream.

Hiccup looks at Jack with a weird look on his face and Jack glares at him. Moments after Hiccup bursts out laughing and Jack rolls his eyes.

_"Did you really just say Tooth fairy?" _Hiccup asks barely containing his laughter.

Jack rolls his eyes once again and crosses his arms, finding no sense of humor in this. _"Har Har Har. .." _He laughs sarcastically

It takes a while for Hiccup to calm down from the laughter and actually talk with Jack. Once he's done Jack sighs and lays back down looking up to the ceiling.

_"Why did you wake me up? it was one of the best naps I ever had" _Jack smiles closing his eyes.

_"Wooooah dude, that's disgusting even for you, I mean... the tooth fairy really?" _Hiccup makes a face of disgust and so does Jack.

_"Oh my god! not like that! God how can you be that disgusting" _Jack groans clearly getting his mind ruined by his friends dirty thoughts.

_"Well its not my fault you made me like this!" _Hiccup pouts and crosses his arms.

Jack rolls his eyes and from the corner of his eye he catches a guy coming out of the girls dorms. He sits up and notices it's the same guy and talked to Elsa yesterday, acting like he owned the place. Jack growls and Hiccup adverts his stare towards where Jack is looking.

_"Jealous are we?" _He teases him, knowing that he's pushing a very sensitive button.

_"Psh. Course not, Elsa's not my girlfriend she can do whatever she wants... I'm just making sure she makes the right choices...?" _When Jack said this it came out more like a question and a lie.

What was Hiccup thinking, of course he was jealous! Elsa, his crush, soul mate or whatever is talking to other guys and he's just here being all jealous about something they don't have. This is probably an invention in his brain, his stupid little brain.

_Why would Elsa go out with him?_

**A/N Awwww poor Jack he's having some self esteem issues. I know I promised a lot of Jelsa but I decided I'm taking this a tad slower. As you can see my writing has changed a lot and I hope you like it! Hope you liked the chapter! please Fav/Follow review! Till the next chapter bye bye!!!**


End file.
